


Just Pretend

by belabee



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belabee/pseuds/belabee
Summary: Another tumblr prompt: https://belabee.tumblr.com/post/164588700419/writing-prompts#23 and Wincest(ish)23. “Just pretend to be my date.”





	Just Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for 1k1h - still feeling meh about my writing but I thought this one turned out kind of cute.  
> And yes, I’m still taking prompts from the above list. I used a random number generator for this one. I’m just slow going at going through all of them :P

Sam didn’t even know what hit him when it happened.

He’d been walking back to his dorm after another long day of lectures. He’d had two back to back three-hour long lectures today. He doesn’t even know what he’d been thinking when he chose his courses this semester. Obviously, he had a death wish.

“Shhhh I’m sorry I’m sorry, just hug me back for a moment. Please? Just pretend to be my date. Just for now okay?” A familiar voice that he hadn’t heard in ages whispered in my ear.

Sam hugged the hulking figure who had nearly knocked him over completely. “Dean?!” he whispered in shock. “What the hell are you doing here? And why do I have to pretend to be your date?”

Dean just hugged him tighter as a loud gasp answered his question. Sam looked up over Dean’s head, noting with glee that he’d outstripped Dean by yet another couple of inches since they’d last seen each other, and saw his years’ gaggle of squealing girls. They went after fresh meat like starved piranhas.

“You’re dating Sam Winchester?! Sam “I’m just here to study” Winchester? How the fuck did you snag that?” One of them exclaimed in an obnoxiously high nasally tone.

Dean looked up at Sam, quirking an eyebrow at Sam’s reputation, to which Sam blushed and rolled his eyes. Dean just sighed and turned to the girls with a sneer. “Well, maybe because he’s not something that you can just ‘snag’. Maybe because he’s more than just another piece of meat that you can add to your obviously too long list of exes,” he replied derisively. The girls gasped indignantly. Seriously, one of them even pressed her hand to her chest.

“How dare you!”

“Y-yeah well, it’s probably just as well. We don’t want to be associating with a fag anyway.”

“Yeah yeah! You know what girls. This all makes sense. That’s why he didn’t want to date any of us.”

“Yeah seriously, we’re the creme of the crop here. You’d have to be gay to turn us down.”

Sam rolled his eyes but placed an arm around Dean. Dean stiffened so slightly that if it hadn’t been Sam putting his arm around him, Sam doesn’t think that anyone would have noticed. Huh, maybe he was taking offense to Sam being called a fag.

“Yeah, well. Jokes on you. I’m actually pansexual. What you’ve got between your legs or on your chest doesn’t really affect how much I want to date you.” He said tiredly. These girls had been trying to cross him off of their ‘To Do List’ (seriously, there’s an actual list) since he got here.

Dean barked a laugh. “So, the real reason he’s never bothered with you girls is ‘cause he’s got standards. And all y’all are so far away from being up to par that it’s just - well it’s just sad.” He said with a smirk. The girls huffed indignantly, but none of them were able to come up with a rebuttal very quick.  

Sam smirked and looked down at Dean. They’d played this game once or twice when Sam was still in high school when all the girls - and guys - had started noticing him after he’d started to grow into himself. Sometimes it was easier to let them think that he had an older boyfriend than to really try to have an actual girlfriend or boyfriend that he’d just have to break up with or leave when their dad packed them up and shipped them off yet again. Especially if they knew that they weren’t going to be in town for very long.

Dean smiled back up at Sam and then frowned. “Hey! Did you go and get taller again on me?! I thought I told you to stop that!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Oh sure, I’ll get right on that. Maybe after the two 10-page essays that I was just assigned.”

The boys turned and Sam led Dean to the direction of his dorms, ignoring the girls sputtering behind them. “So, sweetheart, what’re you doing here? You didn’t call.” Sam asked, hidden questions being heard loud and clear by Dean.

“Was in the neighborhood and thought I’d check in on ya,” Dean replied gruffly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. By which he meant, ‘there was a hunt nearby and I could use it as an excuse to visit you without being reamed out by dad.’.

“Thought I’d surprise you but those girls got a hold of me before I could do anything about it.” Which really meant, ‘I was just going to lurk but I got caught and I panicked.’

Sam smirked at Dean while unlocking his dorm. He’d had a roommate at the start of the year, but after a nasty incident involving an obscene amount of jelly beans, a lighter, a bottle of tequila, and the world’s largest condom, Sam requested his own room. The RA had been there during the incident and was more than happy to get Sam his own room after he saw how well he’d handled the near-disaster that would’ve ended in a hefty lawsuit if Sam hadn’t intervened just in time.

Once they were inside and the door closed and locked, Sam turned back to his brother with a smile. “Well, I guess we’re both just lucky I’ve been so focused on studies and haven’t talked to anyone about my home life. Otherwise, we’d now be known as the brotherfuckers.”

“Yeah, about that. “Sam ‘I’m just here to study’ Winchester”? That’s seriously your rep around here? Come on, man. College is supposed to be all about experimenting. Broadening your horizons!” Dean said, waggling his eyebrows.

Sam blushed. “Yeah well, I’m here on a scholarship. That means I don’t really have time to be ‘broadening my horizons’” he replied huffily, making this ridiculous looking claw motions with his hands that Dean could only assume were supposed to be air-quotes.

Dean grinned at his goofy nerdy brother. “Hmmm, well, to be honest, I’m kind of glad.” Sam squawked as Dean grabbed him, spun him, and threw him down on the queen-sized mattress he’d managed to negotiate the RA into giving him. He gaped at Dean as he slowly crawled up along his body until they were face to face. “You know how jealous I can get,” Dean growled next to Sam’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Yupp, still not quite happy with this one... The flow feels off to me. But hey! I did the writing thing. So... *shruggs*


End file.
